Secret
by Golasgil Sindar
Summary: Harry and Hermione have a secret, what happens when McGonagall finds out? Seventh year, though I go back to show how it starts in later chapters.
1. Secret

Hermione walked past the Fat Lady's portrait into the Gryffindor common room.  Harry was not there so she continued up to their Head Boy, Girl suite.  She waved at Ginny and Neville who seemed to actually be studying for a change as she passes them.  Up, up she climbed, one of the bad things about being a Gryffindor Head Girl was their rooms were at the very top of the tower.  She finally reached the portrait of Sir Cadogan.  He had been moved here at their request at the beginning of the year.  

"Greetings Fair Maiden, speak thy password and you shall pass!"

"forever"

"Ahh, Thou may pass Fair Maiden."  Sir Cadogan bowed deeply as his portrait swung open.

"Thank thee good sir knight"

She paused in their common room.  "Harry?" she called as she put her bag down on the floor.  He didn't answer, well he would be here soon she told herself.  

She immediately performed the ritual she had gotten used to over the course of their seventh year.  She pulled out her rings from her inner pocket and put them on her ring finger, where they belonged.  They had decided to keep their marriage a secret until after graduation.  

She found herself reminiscing.  Last year Harry had asked her to be his girl, what a wonderful day.  Actually one year ago today, just before the St Valentines day ball, I need to get my dress out she remembered.  Then only a few days into this term he had proposed to her right here in their common room.  

Since that night she had not stepped foot into her own room, Harry had moved all her books and clothes into his room before he had even asked her.  

Then Christmas break they had spent with her parents, just before returning from break they had all four gone to see the magistrate and Harry and Hermione were legally wed, only her parents for witnesses.  They had of course told Dumbledore immediately upon their return, he of course seemed to already know.   

Crookshanks decided he had been ignored too long and rubbed up against her right leg.  She scooped him up into her arms and headed for the Head Girl room.  Well let's go get that ball gown out and see how much cleaning it will need for tomorrow night she told herself.  When she opened the door she was surprised to see a note on her desk. There were a lot of numbers on it, most had been crossed out and new ones written in the space next to them.  She stood before her desk absently petting Crookshanks and began to read the note.

_Miss.__ Granger,_

_I believe you have something to tell me?  I will wait for you in my office tomorrow September the 4th at precisely __4:30_ in the evening.__

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Deputy Headmistress_

_Head of Gryffindor House_

Oh no she thought, that was months ago.  Today was February 13th.  Then she started to read all the corrections to the note.  On January 4th Miss Granger had been crossed out and Mrs. Potter written above it. Professor McGonagall had put the date next to that change.  September the 4th had been replaced with September the 5th and then September the 6th.  Apparently Professor McGonagall had updated the note daily as she missed each appointment!  She reached the end of the corrections and found that the last one was indeed today at 4:30 it was almost 4:30 now.  She tossed Crookshanks unceremoniously onto her unused bed and snatching up the note she flew out of the room.  Past Sir Cadogan, down to the common room, Ginny and Neville sprung apart as she ran thru the common room, she yelled at them, "Tell Harry I went to see McGonagall!"  Out thru the Fat Lady's portrait, she ran down the hall as fast as she could.  Fortunately the hall was empty.  She reached Professor McGonagall's office a moment later panting for her breath just outside the door.  Suddenly the door opened, Professor McGonagall was standing there.  

"Inside Mrs. Potter." She spoke very quietly and looked quite stern.  When Hermione did so she closed and locked the door.  "Sit!" she ordered, Hermione again complied.  "I see you finally got my note.  I thought for sure you would get it before the Yule Ball, but you and Harry skipped that for a night in the Shrieking shack I believe."  

Hermione was looking at her dumbstruck, she had known all along?  They had hidden everything so well, six months of keeping it all a secret, she had known the entire time.  "I errr" for once Hermione was speechless.  

Suddenly Professor McGonagall's expression softened and she sat on the edge of her desk.  "I'm done with being stern with you.  Despite what everyone thinks you should know me better, after seven years.  I'm just an old softy at heart.  I am glad to see you wearing your rings in public at last by the way."

OH MY GOD!  I FORGOT.  Hermione quickly removed them and stashed them in her pocket.

"Dear you are perfectly safe here, I had hoped you would talk to me about it all, maybe ask my advice on what to do?  I am your Head of House dear.  There have only been a few couples that have gotten married while still at Hogwarts.  James and Lily waited until after graduation, barely.  I dare say I expected it of the two of you though.  We do have special provisions for such occasions, but I guess being Head Boy and Girl you don't need most of them.  You already have your own room and thus a lot of privacy.  You do however now have special provision to go to Hogsmeade any weekend you choose."  

Suddenly the door burst open, the lock snapping cleanly as Harry entered wand in hand.

"Fix that door immediately young man!"  Professor McGonagall stood enraged at the interruption.  

Harry ignored her and knelt beside Hermione.  "Are you alright Mione, I felt how scared you were and came running."

Hermione gulped and took a deep breath.  "Oh Harry, yes I'm fine, we were just talking Harry."

Harry pulled his wife into a tight hug.  "I was so worried about you, I thought you were in danger.  You were so worried, I could feel it."

Professor McGonagall quietly repaired her door and closed it while they embraced.

"Harry, she knows."

He finally addressed Professor McGonagall, still holding his wife tightly.  "You scared her.  I am sorry about bursting in but she was scared and I had to come."

"Harry, I would expect nothing less, in fact I am surprised that I am not stunned on my office floor right now. I suppose if I had my wand out then I would be?"  She was grinning at him.  "Harry, your concern is admirable; I had hoped that the two of you would confide in me about your situation.  I could have made it easier on you months ago.  Now that Mrs. Potter has finally made it to her appointment with me, the staff will be informed.  Trust me that not even Severus will abuse this in any way.  Only the school staff will be informed, most already suspect I am sure.  There would be no harm in letting the school know, but I will leave that up to you both."

"Ok I am tired of hiding it.  Mione?  St. Valentines Day ball sounds like a good time to announce that we are married. And not just a couple."

"Alright Harry, I did forget and ran here wearing them I only saw Ginny and Neville though, I don't think they noticed."

"Very well then, I look forward to your announcement at the ball tomorrow night."  Minerva opened the door as they stood.

Arm in arm they slowly walked back to their rooms, oblivious to those around them.


	2. Be Mine

Be Mine

This takes place one year before chapter 1.  It is 6th year, February 1st, the St Valentines Day Ball has just been announced and Harry has to act at last.

            ~          ~          ~          ~          ~          ~

Quidditch practice was about to start.  Ron was hovering around the goal hoops while Harry hovered beside him.  To anyone observing them they were discussing the impending practice.  In fact their topic was watching them.  Hermione sat in the stands as usual during Gryffindor practice.  She had some book but also her Omnioculars were always present at Quidditch events.  Harry was hovering with his back to Hermione so she would not read his lips; this was almost the only time she was not within hearing distance.  

"Ron, I'm going to do it tonight, I will ask her to the Ball!"  

The intensity in Harry's voice surprised Ron, but he understood Harry's reason for secrecy now.  He nodded in response to Harry's statement.  Then found a harmless answer in case she was trying to read his lips.  "Yea mate that sounds like the right thing to do.  I mean it's not totally unexpected but will catch a lot off guard."

Harry seemed to look relieved at Ron's reply.  "Thanks a lot Ron; I was hoping you would understand.  This is very hard for me to do but I believe with all my heart it's the right thing to do.  If she says yes then just before the Ball I am going to ask her to be my girl."

Ron went into a coughing fit at that statement; Harry flew closer to help Ron keep from falling off his broom.  "Merlin's beard!  You're really serious about her aren't you mate?"

Fortunately Harry was blocking Hermione from seeing Ron at this point.  "More than anything Ron, She means more to me than anything, I would throw away my Firebolt or give up flying, if she asked it."  Ron appeared a bit more stable so Harry released his shoulder and backed off a foot.

Ron swallowed hard.  "Alright Mate; I can understand your point.  Good luck Harry and I really mean that."  Ron reached over and squeezed Harry's wrist.

Harry returned the gesture then smiling he swung around to get the team's attention.  "Sonorus, Gryffindor Quidditch team, first and second string, we are going to have an actual match today.  First string against second, since we are all on the same brooms it will come down to skill in the air alone.  We have all afternoon on the pitch today.  But just like a real match we will end when Ginny or I catch the snitch.  Positions please team.  Madame Hooch, we are ready. Quietus." He put his wand away and met Ginny's nervous gaze.  "You will be fine Gin, just relax." 

All Ginny could do was nod, Madame Hooch blew her whistle and released the balls.  Today she was also mounted on a Gryffindor Firebolt.  Harry had bought fifteen of them at the beginning of the year, twelve of which were engraved Gryffindor, the other three were engraved with Ron, Hermione, and Ginny's names.

            ~          ~          ~          ~          ~          ~

That night….

"Hermione?"

"Yes Harry?"

"Walk with me."

"Alright, just one minute."  She went up to her room quickly and got her cloak, it was still quite chilly out at night.  

Their walks had become even more common this year.  Not even Mr. Filch questioned them anymore.   Everyone knew that Harry had accepted a great burden, defeating Voldemort.  They also knew that he only took solace in Hermione's presence; she more than ever was his constant companion.  Sometimes they walked around the lake, sometimes they meandered thru the castle.  Their heads were always bent close, talking quietly about whatever concerned them currently.  If not for the fact that they were never seen touching during any of these walks everyone would have assumed they were dating.  Tonight Harry intended to cross that line, his heart told him it was time, he was ready.  He prayed she was.

He stood waiting at the base of the stairs, Hermione came down from the girl's dorm, cloak already on, as though she sensed they were going outside.  He had put his on while she was upstairs.  He smiled to himself she knew him so well but did she know his secret hope? 

"Ready Harry."

"Yes I am" not another word was spoken as they headed out past the fat lady.

"Lovely night for a stroll dears."  She waved at them as they went down the corridor.

He led her to the front doors then out into the chilly night.  As they approached the path they usually took around the lake she finally asked.

"What's on your mind Harry?"

"An awful lot but for once it doesn't concern Voldemort, his current plot, or my parents."  They continued walking around the lake, he took a deep breath then quietly took her hand in his, quickly entwining his fingers with hers.  He heard her take in a sharp breath and almost skip a step but she continued walking with him.  She did close her hand with his, silently acknowledging his crossing of that line.  

When they were halfway around the lake, they were as far from Hogwarts as they could be without leaving the grounds, she tentatively asked "Harry?"

Again taking another deep breath he finally spoke up.  "I want to talk about the future tonight Hermione, I need to know there can be a future.  After Voldemort is gone, what is there left in this life?  I must know."

She stopped walking and faced him, her concern for him unmasked.  He put his hand over her lips for a moment, and then took her other hand in his.  

"Hermione I love you more than life itself.  You are the first thing I think of each morning and the last as I go to bed."  

She bit her lower lip to keep from interrupting him.  He could feel she was trembling as well.

"You have taught me just what love is, you have always accepted me for who I am, pushed me to be better and been there when I have fallen to help me face the next day.  Forever isn't long enough for how I feel about you but it is the only thing that comes close.   My heart beats for you, my soul is yours Hermione, it always has been, it just took me six years to realize it."

"Oh Harry!" she pulled him into a bone crushing hug, which he returned just as fiercely.  Then she leaned back, meeting his gaze.  "This is hard to believe, after all this time.  Yes Harry, more than anything I love you."  She took a deep breath then forged on.  "I have often dreamed of the future Harry, a future after we have defeated Voldemort at last.  Eternal is the word I use to think about us, but like you said it is not enough.  I am so relieved we can finally talk about this Harry.  I just couldn't add to your burdens by bringing it up myself so I have waited."  They hugged once again, time seemed to stop.  Some time later they continued their walk around the lake.  

"You know all I intended to do tonight was ask you to the Ball?  I guess I just couldn't fight it any longer."

"Well my answer to that is Yes Harry; I would be delighted to attend the Ball with you.  I am glad you did cross that line at last that was the last topic we had avoided discussing.  Feel free to unload any more burdens onto me; we will get through all of this Harry."

"Together Hermione, as always."

"Forever Harry." 

Arm-in-arm they walked back to face the rest of the world again, together.  Tomorrow the school would be in an uproar.  Through it all they would simply smile and nod.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A/N  Another installment.  I will be writing about several events before I get to the events in chapter 1.  Then I do intend to cover what happens at that ball.  Meanwhile I continue to work diligently on Summer.  Again these chapters will be sporadic.  I am currently between chapters in Summer, still waiting for my second beta to finish the latest chapter.  So I dedicated one night to creating this.  I hope you all enjoyed it as much as I did.

Gol


	3. Kiss Me

February 13th, the day before the St. Valentines day ball.  This is two weeks after chapter 2 and one year before chapter 1.

~          ~          ~          ~          ~          ~

"Where are we going Harry?"

"Shh, someplace special." He continued pulling her along as they climbed yet more stairs.

The last two weeks had been very different with Harry.  Now they walked together everywhere holding hands.  That simple act still amazed her, she had hoped for so long for that contact.  After the first few days of being hounded by the entire student body everything had almost settled back down again.  They were frequently seen holding hands, walking arm-in-arm, or hugging.  No one had yet caught them snogging, and actually they had not yet kissed.  She had at first thought that was strange but then recalled that Harry's first kiss had been rather traumatizing.  Once again she was waiting for him to make the next move, content in the affection he now openly displayed.  

They had stopped walking; she looked around and recognized the seventh floor corridor where the Room of Requirement was located.  She was about to ask again when Ron's whispering voice came out of nowhere.

"What took you so long?"  His head appeared in mid-air.  He was apparently wearing Harry's invisibility cloak.

"Sorry Ron, she took some convincing when I wouldn't tell her where we were going."  Harry whispered back.  "Anyone around?"

Ron looked down quickly, apparently at the Marauders map.  "Naw, Filch is chasing Peeves on the first floor and Mrs. Norris is in the dungeons.  Get on with it, Harry"

"What's going on?"  She whispered.

Harry turned to her, smiling, "you'll find out in a minute.  You trust me don't you?"

"Harry, you know I do, I am just curious."  She bit her lower lip to keep from asking again.

Harry started pacing in front of the Room of Requirement, thinking of whatever he wanted the room for.  Ron winked at Hermione and covered his face with the Invisibility cloak.  She thought she saw him blushing, what would Ron be blushing for?  Just what had Harry planned?

Soon the door appeared and Harry quickly opened it and glanced inside.  Apparently he was checking it before allowing her to see.  He grinned broadly and whispered "perfect."  

When he opened the door she gasped at the sight.  "Harry, it's beautiful."

He came over to her and took her delicate hand in his "Not as beautiful as you!"  She blushed as he pulled her into the room, calling out to Ron "Try and stay awake mate."

She heard Ron whisper "Got it mate."  As the door closed, it looked like a door into a bungalow.  

She turned around to admire the scene Harry had wished for.  It was a beautiful beach scene, sunset was just happening, sending a bright red glow over the palm trees and sand.  The sound of the waves crashing onto the beach was mesmerizing.  Harry was kneeling and trying to lift her leg, she suddenly realized he was barefoot and was trying to help her with her shoes too.  She quickly lifted her foot and he removed her shoe and stocking, and then repeated it for the other foot.  When he stood he once again took her hand and pulled her towards the beach.  She finally found her voice "When did you learn that the Room of Requirement could do an ocean Harry?"

He looked at her and grinned sheepishly "Just now actually."

"Oh" and with that they both laughed quietly, neither wanting to disturb the tranquil scene.  They walked down to the beach and with their arms around each other's waists walked along the shore.  "This is very nice Harry, thanks."  She hugged him with her arm around his waist as they walked.  He was working himself up to something he needed to say so she just tried to be encouraging and remind him she was there for him, whatever it was about.  She leaned her head onto his shoulder.

He took a deep breath and let it out slowly.  "Well you see I don't think I have been showing you how much I love you Hermione.  I mean I know we should have probably kissed by now and all…"

"Harry, I feel your love for me in everything you do, like carrying my books and walking me to class, or just helping me take my shoes off.  I know what you have been through; I wish I could take it all away and make your life happy."  

"You do, when I am with you like this I can forget about all my troubles and just concentrate on you.  I want to make it official Hermione, will you be my girl?"

"Of course Harry, I always have been."

He let out the breath he hadn't realized he was holding and sounded very relieved when he spoke.  "Whew, I was so worried you would be upset or something."

She stopped walking and turned to face him.  "Harry, I understand you are unsure how to treat me as your girlfriend.  Honestly there is nothing you could say or do, that would ever make me want to leave you.  There is nothing that will keep me from your side because I know you love me as much as I love you.  Just be honest with me and tell me what you feel."

"I could never lie to you; I just find it hard to talk about how I feel, even with you."

"Ok, now tell me why Ron is guarding the door?"

"Oh, well I told him I wanted to be alone and undisturbed with you for two hours, I think he drew his own conclusions though."

She raised her eyebrow at that "And just what does he think we are doing?" She teased.

Now it was Harry's turn to be embarrassed.  "Well um, he thinks were going to shag actually, he is planning on stunning anyone who tries to open the door."  He looked away from her but she turned his head back and smiled before she spoke.

"What did I just say Harry, there is nothing you could say or do, that would drive me from you.  If you want to shag, kiss, or just sit and watch the ocean it's alright with me."  She hugged him tightly to reassure him he returned the hug crushing her tightly to him.

"It's not that I don't want to, I just don't feel comfortable with that yet."

"Alright, how about a kiss then?"

"You're not crying are you?"

"Nope" she giggled "all dry here."

"Oh, good" and he also laughed briefly before they both became serious.

She wrapped her arms around his neck then pulled him down and quickly kissed him on the lips.  Just a peck, but that little taste gave Harry the courage to bring his lips back to hers.  They kissed very slowly, each unused to the sensation, learning from each other.  Finally they pulled apart smiling.  "Well was that alright?"

"I can't believe two kisses could be so different."

"I'll take that as a yes then" once again she giggled.

"Oh, yes definitely."  He pulled her back to him and they kissed deeply while the sun finally set.

~          ~          ~          ~          ~          ~          ~

A/N  Once again I'm between chapters on Summer so here is another installment of Secret.  Just waiting for my second Beta to finish the chapter of Summer before I post it.  Unlike Summer, I am trying to be G rated here and let them gradually work into their relationship.  Chapter 20 for Summer of Despair and Hope should be up this weekend.  As always I hope you enjoyed the fluff 

Gol


	4. First Dance

A/N Sixth year February 14th, the day after chapter 3…

It was now an hour before the start of the St Valentines day ball.  Harry and Hermione were once again in the Room of Requirement.  It looked very different than it had a day ago.  Harry had requested permission from Professor Dumbledore to have none other than Madam Malkin create their dress robes for this ball.  She had been here three times in the last two weeks, first getting their measurements and ideas from them, then for a trial fitting, and finally today.  Neither of them had left the Room of Requirement today, Dobby had brought them lunch.  This was the first time Harry had ever exploited his fortune and fame, and he was doing it all to make sure Hermione had a wonderful time at the ball tonight.  He had allowed Hermione to plan everything out with Madam Malkin, confident in her judgment.  Since their final fitting just after lunch they had practiced dancing so Harry would feel comfortable tonight.  Dobby had once again proved himself invaluable, providing a recording of the music to be played tonight.  Fortunately for Harry, Hermione was once again a wealth of information on just how to dance at a ball.  

Dobby suddenly appeared with three witches.  It was time for Hermione to have her hair, face, and nails done, another luxury he was lavishing on her.  Harry bowed gracefully to answer her courtesy.  "I shall breathlessly await thy return to the floor Milady."

"I shall return in a nonce Milord."  She walked briskly to where the witches waited behind a curtain across the room.

Being dressed so formally they had assumed their role-playing personas for tonight.  He watched until she disappeared then started going over the dances in his head again, he did not want to embarrass her in any way tonight.  

He was not sure how much time had passed but it was sure it was not very long.  Suddenly the curtain vanished and Hermione stood alone in a bright patch of light.  He walked quickly to her and knelt, she had been beautiful at the Yule ball, now she simply took his breath away.  He struggled for a moment while she looked down at him serenely, then she spun around once.  He managed a breathless "wow" as he took her hands.  Hermione had never been one to wear makeup and truthfully she didn't need it.  The beauty witches had obviously realized that, her hair had once again been straightened and curled into an elaborately woven hairdo.  Though elegant it seemed to fit her perfectly, it framed her face, but didn't draw attention from it.  There was only a hint of blush on her cheeks; her nails wore clear polish, just to emphasize their natural beauty.

He finally found his voice.  "You're breath-taking Mione.  I have always found you beautiful but this is amazing."

She blushed furiously at his compliments.  She asked innocently, "Do you really think so Harry?"

"Hermione, I would never lie to you, surely you know that."

"I do, it's just hard to hear I guess.  I don't, well I never used to get those kinds of compliments.  Thanks Harry."

"You are most welcome my love.  Are you now prepared to attend the ball with plain old me?"

She slipped back into their lordly speak. "Milord is never plain; I am thus prepared good sir to attend the ball."

He stood and held out his left arm for her.  "Then let us proceed fair maiden, the common folk await our presence."  

She stifled a giggle as she placed her right arm on top of his, formally accepting his invitation to accompany her.  Dobby appeared at the door, dressed in red and gold livery, Madam Malkin had made him suitable attire to fit their theme.  He opened the door for them and removed his hat as he bowed while they passed.  He replaced his hat and followed them briskly.  His knee high black boots shone brightly, clicking in time to their pace.  Harry seemed to exude the presence of a king escorting his queen.  They passed many first through third year students; this ball was for fourth year students and above, dates required.  Everyone that they passed stepped quickly out of their way, stunned, quiet conversation quickly followed behind them.  

They reached the main doors to the great hall just as everyone had finished assembling.  Professor Dumbledore was just standing to address them when Dobby's voice rang out for all to hear.  "Milord Harry James Potter escorting the Lady Hermione Anne Granger" they were framed perfectly in the doorway.  Dobby stepped quickly to the side, once again removing his hat and bowing as they passed him.  He once again restored his hat and followed them after they passed.

The hall was completely silent as they walked up to the dance floor where they stopped.  Harry then spoke, addressing Professor Dumbledore directly from across the dance floor.  "May we have the honor of opening this Ball noble sir?"

Albus Dumbledore had seen much in his one hundred and fifty years of life.  He had certainly never seen what was before him however.  Straight out of legend had walked none other than Godric Gryffindor and Rowena Ravenclaw.  The resemblances to the portraits which hung all over Hogwarts was astonishing.  They were both dressed in red and gold, Godric's sword hung prominently on Harry's belt.  Rowena's bejeweled circlet was upon Hermione's brow.  He quickly masked his astonishment to pronounce most gravely.  To the further astonishment of those present he answered. "You may Milord."  He gestured towards the floor and swiftly sat.  

Dobby stepped to their side and snapped his fingers.  The lights dimmed, except for over Harry and Hermione, and an elegant waltz began playing.  They immediately slid out onto the dance floor, moving together perfectly.  The entire hall was spellbound by their performance; they danced alone under the spotlight.

Unnoticed by all but Albus Dumbledore, several other house-elf volunteers' froze in place anyone who tried to interrupt.  When the first dance was over, Harry knelt before Hermione kissing the back of her hands.  The assembled students that could still move all applauded and cheered loudly.  Several girls swooned at the sight and had to be caught by their dates.

Several amazing hours later they once again were slowly walking around the lake.  Dobby still followed them, ready for any request.  They had amazed everyone, themselves included.  "Harry, this will probably be in the next revision of Hogwarts: A History you know.  That was absolutely amazing; I still can't believe you pulled it off."

"Me?  We my dear, I could never have done it without you, oh and Dobby.  Wonderful work tonight, I will be sure and give you a bonus, this is well over what I agreed to pay you earlier."

Dobby blushed furiously.  "Thank you Harry Potter Sir."

They were almost all the way around the lake now. "Well you certainly know how to sweep a girl off her feet then."

"Not any girl Mione, My Girl.  I only understand one girl, you.  You seem to have forgotten that it was your idea for us to dress as Godric and Rowena."

Now it was Hermione blushing, "Well, yes I did come up with that but without Madame Malkin or the beauty witches, we couldn't have pulled it off."

"Ok, I will take the credit for that, now are we done complimenting each other?"

From out of the shadows beside them stepped five figures in Slytherin dress robes.  Draco in the lead, "Yes, please I was getting rather sick of it." He snarled, "Now what are you going to do Scarhead?"

Hermione gripped Harry's arm tightly, he knew she had her wand out though.  Harry stood there nonchalantly and crossed his arms.  He grinned at Draco for a moment.  "Me?  Nothing, Dobby has those duties tonight."

Suddenly all five Slytherins were upended; as though a troll had grabbed each of them by their ankles.  They all slowly drifted out over the lake, screaming their protests into the unheeding night. 

Once again Dobby's voice rang out.  "You will not harm Harry Potter!"  The Slytherins were about two hundred meters out, a bit past where it gets really deep.   Suddenly their cries were cut off as they all plunged head first into the chilling waters of the lake.  Dobby turned back to Harry and Hermione, tapping the side of his mouth in thought.  "Did you hear Malfoy ask to be let go?  I am sure I did."

Hermione let out a laugh "Oh Dobby, thank you."

"Most welcome Misses Hermione."

"Shall we proceed to our place of lodging Milady?  Those scoundrels will surely swim ashore shortly."

Taking the offered hand she answered.  "Of course Milord, take me whither thou wilst, I go with thee with gladness in mine heart."

Once again assuming their role-playing persona's they walked majestically back towards the brightly lit main doors.


	5. Summer between 6th and 7th year

A/N:  This is during the summer between six and seventh year.  About one week before school starts up again.

***      ***      ***      ***      ***

"Mr. Granger sir?"

"Now Harry, I told you to call me Dan."

"Yes, alright Dan.  Umm, I want you to know that I am very serious about my relationship with Hermione.  I am asking your permission to ask her to marry me, not now mind you.  I was thinking of asking her after school starts, I already have the ring it was my mum's."

"Well, guess Emma was right.  There was an ulterior motive for your visit here this summer.  Other than spending time with your girlfriend I mean.  Harry, I want you to look at something, the girls won't be back for several hours still."  Dan got up and walked into the livingroom; he took a large photo album down from the mantle and handed it to Harry.  "We have kept every letter that she has sent us while in school.  They are all in here, in order of course.  She routinely sends us weekly updates.  You will notice one thing, from her very first letter to the last, each one starts similarly with: Mum and Dad, Harry…  She always mentions what you are up to first, then goes on to whatever else she wanted to tell us.  You are certainly the only boy she has ever paid any attention to, almost had to put a ruddy restraining order on Krum.  Imagine an eighteen year old asking a fourteen year old girl to come live with him for a month.  The nerve, well she finally seems to have set him right anyway."

"Umm so is that a yes?  Sir?"

"Yes Harry, you have our blessing to ask her.  She has become so very happy since you two started going out, best friends make the best couples.  Emma and I are the same, sure we have our differences but we can see both sides so we work it out."

"Thank you, I have always tried to make her happy."

"That you have son that you have.  Go read some of those letters, just put it back on the mantle before they get back.  She would be rather embarrassed to know you read them."

Two hours later Harry put the book of letters back on the mantle, she was pretty open in her letters to her parents over the years.  Having known her so well for so long he could read into everything, probably better than her parents because he had lived through everything she had written them about.  

He saw a flash of white on the back porch, it was Hedwig.  He headed out to her, noticing she had two large official looking parcels.  Dan looked up from his dental magazine he had been reading but went back to it when Harry headed out onto the porch.  "Hey girl, how have they been treating you at Hogwarts?"  He quickly untied the parcels from her legs and stroked her chest feathers.  Hedwig hooted affectionately at him then hopped onto his forearm.  Harry walked her inside and took her to the perch, then refilled the water bowl for her.  She settled down after a long drink of water and went to sleep with a contented hoot.

"What did she bring?"

"Oh" Harry pulled the parcels out from his pocket and looked at them.  They both had the Hogwarts seal on them, one addressed to Harry, and the other to Hermione.  They had received their school letters nearly three weeks ago so this was something different.  "Well one for Hermione and one for me, since they used Hedwig I will guess it is something pleasant.  I think we just got made Head Boy and Girl.  I'll wait for her to get back though before opening mine."

"Congradulations then and you're already thinking like a husband."  He gave Harry a wink before going back to his magazine.

Blushing profusely he placed the parcels onto the counter, where Hermione would see them and went to get his swimming trunks on.  Two minutes later Harry was swimming laps lazily in the pool, thinking about what had just happened today.  Hermione had been very worried when she had only gotten a school letter, no Head Girl badge.  She had written Harry and asked if he had been made Head Boy.  He didn't really care about himself but knew she would be terribly disappointed if she was passed over.  Knowing that they would have their own set of rooms now changed a few of his plans for the coming year.  They wouldn't have to sneak around to find places to snog.  Add to that the conversation with Dan earlier and he was feeling rather content with life currently.  Just that nagging Voldemort problem to deal with and all would be well.  Professor Dumbledore thought Voldemort was laying low, last year he had tried to use the Dementors to raid villages.  Then Hermione had discovered a way to destroy them instead of just making them run off.  Voldemort was left with only Bellatrix and Wormtail to do his bidding currently.  He was surely recruiting new Death Eaters but they hadn't heard anything at all during the summer.

He was laying on his back floating in the water when a bikini clad Hermione flew over him and canon-balled into the water next to him.  Her loud scream of joy told him she was rather happy.  As the water crashed over him he couldn't help but smile, nothing better than having a happy Hermione.  He stood and snatched her into his arms under the water.  She was struggling to fix her top; he brought his lips to hers before bringing just their heads above water.  He also twisted so he was blocking Hermione from anyone looking.  Once her arms went around his neck he pulled back a little.  "Welcome home dear, did you have fun shopping with your mum?"

She wrapped her legs around his waist. "Just fine Harry, just fine.  Do you think we got Head Boy and Girl?"

That's my girl he thought, straight to what was on her mind.  "That's my guess, wonder why they waited so long, normally that comes with the letters."

"I bet they had trouble with the board approving you and held mine until they could send them together."

He thought about that for a moment, "Most likely, why am I always the controversial one?"

She stretched up and lovingly kissed his scar.  "That's why love, you're a marked man, my man!"  She brought her lips back to his and kissed him possessively.  When she pulled back she told him "You know we're going to have our own rooms then, oh."

The last oh was from him grinding his bulging trunks against her.

She whispered into his ear.  "You'll have to sneak into my room again tonight, I'll take care of that umm problem for you love."  She looked over his shoulder "Took you guys long enough to get your suits on."

Harry quickly started thinking about Snape in a dress instead of his bikini clad girlfriend.

"We were just giving you two some time alone dear."  Harry heard Emma say as he scooped Hermione up and tossed her into the deep end her squeal of protest was cut off as she landed.  He quickly dove after her.

An hour later they all headed inside for dinner.  When they had all changed, Dan and Emma were getting dinner ready, Harry and Hermione finally opened the parcels from Hogwarts.  Head badges fell out into their hands and they grinned at each other mischievously before opening the letters.

"Congratulations you two, well done!"  

"Thanks Dad, what a relief."

Harry's grin widened.  "Oh no, now she will be insufferable, the meek Hermione is gone for sure now." 

She looked stunned at him for a moment before she protested.  "Meek!  Since when do you want me meek Mister Potter?"

Harry started laughing heartily at her expression.  "Never Hermione, never."  He saluted her "Yes Head Girl, thank you Head Girl."

She couldn't take it anymore and started tickling him; he promptly fell onto the floor writhing.  She followed him continuing to tickle him mercilessly.  "Take that Mister Potter."

Dan and Emma Granger peered over the counter at the two teens rolling around on the floor.  

"Remind you of anyone Dan?"

Dan wrapped his wife in his arms before replying.  "Maybe, I think I remember something like that about twenty years ago in your parents' house."  He tenderly kissed his wife.

When they pulled apart she grinned at him "Smart man."  Then pulled him into another tender kiss.

***      ***      ***      ***      ***      ***      ***

A/N: The next chapter of Summer is still a ways off.  This is the weekend I move into a new house, so I don't have time to sit and work on it currently.  Hope this bit of fluff will help tide you over.  My internet connection goes away in an hour; hopefully it will be up tomorrow at the new house.  Please read and review, as always thanks a lot.  For those of you curious, Yes I used the same parents for Hermione as I have used in Summer, couldn't think of a reason to develop different personalities for them when the ones in my head still fit here so well.

Gol


	6. Start of Term 7th year

7th year, start of term.

"Here is your speech for the train, you should memorize it."

Harry looked up from the head boy book that Hermione had given him to read.  "What?"

He took the parchment from her and started reading through the foot long speech.  "You know it's traditional for the Head students to give a speech to the Prefects on the train.  I wrote yours out for you so you won't have to figure out what to say.  Let me know if there is something that I should change, I will have my speech done shortly then we can compare them."  He nodded his attention clearly on the parchment before him.

She went back to writing her own speech.  

He finished reading then looked up at her, when she met his gaze he chuckled.  "Guess you won't let me get away with just saying 'Behave, follow the rules, or you will face me.' Will you?"

Grinning at him she replied, "Nope, not a chance."

He held up his hands in mock surrender.  "Ok, ok, you got it.  I'll memorize it word for word."

"Thanks Harry, I appreciate it."  It was wonderful to have Harry working seriously on being Head Boy; it was so much different than having Ron as a Prefect.  

            ***                              ***                              ***                              ***

They arrived over an hour early and went straight to the lead car of the Express.  Quickly they donned their school robes then talked with the engineer of the train.  As the Prefects arrived they gave them each duties, there would be no bullying allowed on Harry and Hermione's watch.  Once the train was underway Harry then Hermione gave their speeches to the Prefects and sent them on their way.  When everything was settled down they went to speak with Draco.  They walked into the compartment that Crabbe, Goyle, and Draco were in.  Crabbe and Goyle immediately stood between them and Draco.  

Draco stood and sneered at them, "What do you want?"

Harry ignored Crabbe and Goyle; Hermione would deal with them if they tried anything. "We came to talk to you about something private."

Draco sneered his reply. "What?  Need some advice on bedding your wench?"

Harry's temper flashed and he reached for his wand, Hermione stopped him with a touch on his arm.  When she spoke, her voice was a cold as ice. "You had better listen to what we have to say, if you don't you'll regret it until your dying day."

Something in the way Hermione said that seemed to change Dracos' mind.  "Go find the snack cart, bring me some snacks, and don't eat them all!"

Crabbe and Goyle looked at him, comprehension slowly dawning that they were being sent to eat.  They eagerly left the compartment.  When they were gone Hermione cast a silencing charm around them.  Draco leaned up against the windows and crossed his arms, waiting.  Harry took a deep breath calming himself before trying to talk to Draco civilly again.

"I want to make a truce with you; I need your help against Voldemort.  I think the sorting hat was right; we must unite to face him.  Only Slytherin is against me now, you control Slytherin."

He certainly had Draco's attention now.  He stepped away from the window and closer to them.  "What do you have that I would want?"

"You have been looking at Ginny the same as I have been looking at Hermione for the last two years.  The only way she would ever trust you is if I trust you.  I am willing to give you that chance, help me face Voldemort and you have a real chance with her."

Mixed emotions crossed Draco's face before he spoke.  "You're not giving me anything!"

Hermione stepped up next to Harry, "He's giving you a choice, who has ever given you that?  Certainly not your father."

Draco stepped back, he looked defeated.  "I don't have anything to offer you."

Harry stepped forward, speaking earnestly, "Draco, I want two things.  Find out where Voldemort is so I can face him and stop the infighting among the houses.  I know you can stop the infighting and I believe you can find out where he is.  If the three of us start acting more like friends, I guarantee you will at least get to talk to Ginny instead of arguing with her."

"How can I trust you?"

Harry held his hand out to Draco. "Because I trust you to find where Hermione and I can go face Voldemort.  Trust your heart, help me and I will help you."

Their eyes met and slowly Draco took Harry's hand and with a firm grip they shook.  "Deal."  He pulled his hand away and stepped towards Hermione, holding his hand out.  She tentatively took it and returned his handshake; Draco stepped back to the window.  "You two better get out of here before the walking eating machines get back, give me two weeks to stop the infighting, then we can start working on the other issues.  I don't control Professor Snape though; I can't do anything about him."

"That's ok, I plan on speaking to him as well, he hates me because of my father.  I think I can make peace with him to."

Hermione motioned to cancel the silencing charm, Draco held his hand up to her and she stopped in mid-cast.  "Good luck, both of you, I think you'll need it."

"Thanks," they both answered together.  Hermione canceled the silencing charm and they walked out as Crabbe and Goyle were coming back down the hall, their mouths and arms stuffed with food.

            ***                              ***                              ***                              ***

September the first was a very busy day for the Head boy and girl.  It was midnight before they climbed the stairs to the very top of the Gryffindor tower.  As they had requested Sir Cadogan had been moved there to guard their suite.  With a flourished bow he addressed them.  "Greetings good sir and lady, speak thy password please?"

Harry answered him with "Godric."

"A most noble man, what dost thou wish thy new password to be?"

With a quick glance at Hermione Harry again addressed Sir Cadogan. "Together"

"Very well, welcome home."  With another flourished bow the portrait at last slid open.

They walked in and the portrait closed behind them.  They got their first glimpse of where they would spend their final year at Hogwarts.  It was a miniature version of the Gryffindor common room, a couch; three chairs, two study desks, two large bookshelves both stuffed with Hermione's books, and a roaring fire in the large fireplace.  Two doors led off to either side of the room.  They walked to the one on the right first.  Hermione opened the door; this was obviously her room as Crookshanks greeted them with a soft meow as he came to rub against Harry's leg.  Harry picked him up and petted him as they walked into her room.  Besides the bed and dresser there was a small desk, and another door to her bathroom.  

"Harry you didn't set off an alarm coming into my room."

"Oh, yes I didn't even think of that."

Hermione put her hand possessively on Harry's shoulder before she whispered seductively.  "Either the ward has been removed or whoever designed this suite decided that a head boy could be trusted with his girl."

"I think I can be trusted with my girl, don't you Crookshanks?"  Harry held a purring Crookshanks up into Hermione's face; Crookshanks looked at her as she scratched him behind the ear.  Crookshanks looked quite contented; they exchanged a quick kiss before heading to look at Harry's room.

His room was a mirror image of hers, Hedwig was in the owlery but her perch was by the window.  His Firebolt had its own stand in the corner by the door.  They walked back into their common room and sat in the couch before the fire.  Two hours later Dobby appeared to clean the room.  He found them sleeping, cuddled on the couch, and covered them with a thick blanket before departing.  

The next day passed in a blur and before he knew it the day had arrived, September third, the day he had decided to ask her.  He had the common room all fixed up, Dobby would bring them their dinner here tonight, one Harry had prepared himself.  Several candles floated around the room, there were five bouquets of flowers around the room.  Overall Harry thought he had done a good job, he resolved to have a special dinner with Hermione every Friday night.  He had another hour before she arrived so he started moving her things into his room.  They had slept on the couch the last two nights and that was going to stop tonight.  

When she arrived, precisely at the time he had asked her to, he was there to take her bag and cloak.  "Wow, if I didn't know better I would think you were trying to seduce me Mister Potter."

Putting her things down by the door he grinned at her then kissed her cheek.  "What makes you think I'm not?"  He led her to the table as Dobby appeared with dinner.  "Thank you Dobby, did you have any trouble keeping it all in order?"

"No Harry Potter sir, everything is just as you left it."  Dobby bowed quickly and then scooped up his stack of hats that fell onto the floor.  He grinned up at them as he disappeared.

"Dinner my sweet, prepared by myself, no other hands have touched this food during its preparation."  He held out her chair for her as she sat.

"I will have to do the same for you sometime, though you are much better than I am in the kitchen."

As expected the meal was perfect, when they were done Harry stood and helped her up.  Once she was standing he dropped to his knee before her, pulling out the ring from his pocket he looked up at her.  The age old words seemed to ring out with special clarity; he spoke with confidence and pride.  "Will you marry me Hermione?"

She looked between the ring and his eyes several times, tears bursting from her eyes she took his hand and made his world complete.  "Yes"

He stood quickly and they kissed.  He stepped back and slipped the ring onto her finger, it fit as though made for her.  "There is something about this ring I want you to know, it was my mums."

She held her hand over her mouth as she trembled her questions spilled out.  "Oh Harry, wherever did you get it?  You haven't had it all these years have you?"

"Professor Dumbledore gave it to me last year, coincidentally about the time I asked you to be my girl, he seems to know everything.  Actually I have their wedding bands to, so we can use those as well if you like."

"Of course Harry, it would be an honor."

Grinning broadly he scooped her up into his arms and walked into their bedroom.  She giggled and wrapping her arms around his neck she snuggled into him.  He gently laid her down on their bed.  Throwing off his shoes he lay himself down against her and braced himself up on his arm and started toying with her hair.  "Mione, I want to keep our engagement a secret, if word gets out then Voldemort will surely target your family.  I couldn't live with that, its bad enough that they know we're dating."

"If you think it is necessary, I will go along with it.  They are already in a lot of danger because I am muggle born and shall we say rather prominent in the fight against him.  I agree this would only add to their danger, I want to tell everyone though as soon as possible."   They were both whispering, already the secret had taken hold.  

"I know dear, so do I.  I think we should tell Professor Dumbledore and Ron tomorrow, I asked your father two weeks ago, so your parents knew I was planning on doing this."

She raised her eyebrow at him, "Going behind my back already I see."

Acting insulted he answered, "I was just being proper and asking permission, he seemed very happy with it."

"Oh come here and kiss me, Mister Potter."

He grinned broadly before replying "As you wish Misses Potter."

"Ohh I like the sound of that."

He kissed her tenderly and she responded with more intensity than the many times before.  She realized he was ready at last, to take the final step, tonight she would loose her virginity to the man she loved.  Further communication was done through touch, neither had any need for words, an hour later a very contented Hermione slipped out of bed and went to the toilet.  She quietly did a birth control spell and then noticed a sparkle in the mirror, when she investigated she realized it was coming from her engagement ring.  Actually this was Lily's ring, the symbol of his parents love for one another.  Now the very ring that Lily was wearing the night she died was on her hand.  "I swear Lily I love him with everything I am, if that's what it takes to defeat Voldemort for good then so be it.  I will pay the same price you did for Harry."  She held the ring up to her lips and kissed the diamond, symbolically sealing her promise.  She then quietly slipped back into bed with her husband to be.  He immediately wrapped his arms around her and she fell asleep.

Precisely one hour later Sir Cadogan silently opened to a tabby cat, she glanced around cautiously but only Crookshanks greeted her.  The tabby and Crookshanks seemed to speak briefly, and then Minerva McGonagall suddenly stood where the tabby cat had been.  Crookshanks looked up at her and decided to meander back to the couch.  A mischievous grin broke across her aged visage as she stepped quietly into the Head Girl room and placed a note upon the desk.  A moment later the same tabby cat bounded out of the head suite, tail swishing triumphantly.

                                    ***                              ***                              ***                              ***

A/N:  Whew I actually finished a chapter.  The next chapter of Summer will be done, well when its done I'm afraid.  I am just now able to dedicate typing time to my stories again since the move.  I am about halfway done with the actual writing of chapter 22 for Summer.  I hope to finish typing it within a week, then it's off to my beta's for their input.  I want you all to know I am dedicated to finishing my stories and nothing irks me more than an author that takes forever to get a new chapter out.  I feel your pain.  :P   Please Read and Review, as always thank you very much!

Gol


End file.
